1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to an image forming apparatus and a screen control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the current development of multi-functionality, multifunctional machines are provided with not only standard applications (i.e., copy, scanner, FAX, printer), but also additional functions such as a Web-page browse function and applications added by third-party vendors using a software development kit (hereinafter referred to as an SDK). Multifunctional machines are also provided with macro functions that allow pre-stored settings (e.g., A4 size, black and white copying, combined copying, staple) to be retrieved for an application (e.g., for a copy application).
Such multifunctional machines with enhanced multi-functionality may require an increased number of user operation steps when using an application or a macro function that is later added. In consideration of this, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-114825 discloses registering installed application functions and pre-stored settings (macros), thereby allowing the registered information to be readily retrieved.
Such a related-art configuration, however, does not take into account applications that are added as extensions by an SDK having a different system configuration. Also, macros need to be registered in a portal application in advance. Namely, from the viewpoint of user operability, this related-art configuration is not yet ready to be applied to a multifunctional machine with enhanced multi-functionality. In order to display an SDK-application screen, in particular, there may be a need to display a list of SDK applications first, followed by allowing a choice of a desired application to be made, and then displaying the operation screen of the selected application.
Accordingly, it may be desired to provide an image forming apparatus and a screen control method that can improve user operability for a multifunctional machine with enhanced multi-functionality.